The Wonderful Exploration of Renora
by FlamingNytro
Summary: Nora and Ren are together- like, "together-together". And whether they're finding explicit videos on Ren's computer to some fun classroom activities, there's never a dull moment in the exploration of the relationship of Renora! "M" rating for sex and sexual themes; Hope it's enjoyable to read as it is to write!
1. Chapter 1

_**REN POV:**_

"But Ren, why can't I come with you?" Nora whined, throwing her arms around me dramatically and becoming deadweight. I kept my upright posture as best I could, letting out a sigh as I looked at her.

"I just want to go for a peaceful walk, Nora," I replied, hauling her back to her own feet. "I'll be back in a bit."

"But you can have a peaceful walk if I'm there too, can't you?" I raised an eyebrow, giving her a look. She huffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her eyes. "Well, if it's not too long, I could _probably_ keep quiet for it all."

I moved forward, delivering a small kiss to Nora's forehead. "I won't be long, I promise. You can use my computer until I get back, if you want." As I started to pull away, I was tugged back sharply, this time to have her lips crash against mine. Running her fingers briefly through my hair, Nora released me and flashed that knee-weakening innocent smile.

"Okay Renny! Don't be too long!" She turned on her heels and bounced over to our beds, somersaulting onto the soft sheets. Shaking my head, I opened the door to our dorm and began to make my way to the garden for some solitary peacefulness.

 _ **NORA POV:**_

I pouted as I watched Renny close the door behind him. How dare he leave me all alone up here! Okay, sure, I'm basically glued to his side 24/7, but that doesn't mean I like it when he takes time for himself! I'm _always_ with my Ren (except when he goes to the bathroom; that'd be _super_ weird) and without him, I get bored and lonely. Both are feelings which I do not enjoy! Well, at least he said that I can use his laptop while he was gone. He knows I love computers; they're like portable libraries with everything you could imagine on them! I've never had enough money to buy my own though, so I suppose that's why he lets me share his sometimes. Maybe I'd hint that he should get me one for Christmas.

"Oh, I wonder if that new podcast is out yet!" I shouted, even though there was no one else in the room. Jaune and Pyrrha were out on some sort of "romantic getaway." They didn't put it that way, but I just knew that's what was going on! Since that was the case, I was free to be as loud and strange as I wanted! Pulling the laptop out from under the bed, I leaned against the headboard and opened the device. I was really hoping the new podcast episode was out, otherwise I'd probably just watch random videos until my boyfriend (I love saying that _AGHH_ ) gets back. I pulled up the search engine and began to type in what I was looking for, until I stopped when I read an interesting title under the "recently closed tabs" section.

I squinted a bit to read the small text. " _Teen girl… Explores herself?_ " I cocked my head to the side, puzzled by what I read. Maybe Ren had a biology assignment on the female body, or reproductive system and needed reference material. I noticed that the picture of the web page associated to the title showed a video was present. I pondered this for a moment, before dragging the mouse over to the link. I did have biology next semester, and if I could find anything to jump start my knowledge, then hey, I'm game! Clicking the page, I began humming to myself while it loaded. Ren is such a smart guy, and I've never seen him even ask another classmate for help with anything. I wondered why he decided to look up a video rather than just ask someone else about his problems. Seeing that the video was ready, I clicked "play" and made it full screen.

The video started with a really pretty girl sitting on her bed, looking into the camera. I thought this was an odd place to teach biology, but didn't stop to consider it too long as the video began to progress. The girl smiled, stood up in front of the camera and began to slowly turn in a circle. Her movements seemed rather… Sensual, as she put excessive sway in her hips and butt. Once she was facing the camera again, she began to pull her shirt over her head, while still moving her hips in that dancer-like fashion. This struck me as odd, but what was even MORE odd was the fact that the girl wasn't wearing a bra. So as the shirt was removed, her large breasts bounced and jiggled, leaving me in awe. I don't even think I'd ever seen bigger boobs in real life! The girl reached up and began massaging her breasts slowly, leaning her head back and moaning softly, rolling her nipples in between her fingers. I had begun to think that what I was watching wasn't really educational (at least, not in the sense of a science classroom), but reality hit me like a charging Beowolf.

 _Porn. I was watching Ren's PORN._

I immediately felt stupid for not realizing it earlier. I mean, Teen Girl Explores Herself? _Really_ Nora? You had to be such a dummy to not have seen it. Although, I couldn't really be too annoyed with myself. Ren was definitely not the type of person you'd expect to watch… this. As I looked back to the video, I saw the girl was now touching her… Private parts. She was doing so very intensely, moaning and swearing as she thrusted a few fingers into herself. I closed the video at that. It was just too _weird_ for me to keep watching! I had never had experience with masterbating in the slightest before now. Yeah, I know, some people may think a sixteen year old girl who's never touched herself is strange, but it's just never something I'd even thought about. But now, a tidal wave of thoughts rushed through my mind. Ren obviously watched this; no one else uses his computer but me. So, does that mean that he also… Masterbated to this? Was this the kind of thing which turned him on? _GAHHHH_ this was so bizarre! I closed the laptop and returned it to its place under the bed. My mind was going in so many different directions at once.

"Okay Nora, not a big deal. That's just what Ren's into. That's all." I tried to convince myself that this wouldn't affect me at all, but something else crossed my train of thought. "Wait… if Ren's into this, and Ren is also into me, does that mean…" I could feel my eyes widen. "Does he want to see _me_ do this?" The thought was ridiculous, funny, weird, and something else… Attractive? Was I attracted to the thought of doing this for Ren? I hadn't even done it for myself!

"Done it for myself." I muttered, curiosity building in my gut. I did want to make Renny happy, and this idea seemed, well, interesting. "I guess I could try it. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? I am Nora Valkyrie, the most adventurous girl of all time!" I jumped up and twirled in the air, my grin spreading from ear to ear- before faltering slightly. "Hmm… I suppose I should do what the girl in the video was doing."

I began to remove my clothes until I was fully naked. I glanced over at the wall mirror our room had, sitting on the bed as I did so. I'd never really considered if I was attractive when naked or not, but I looked pretty lean and toned for a girl my age, so I'd like to think so! I looked down at my chest. Okay, maybe these weren't as impressive as Yang's or Blake's, but they were still big enough for me to get attention from time to time. Stupid boys, never realized I caught them looking. I didn't mind though, it was flattering. Realizing to myself that I was stalling, I slowly reached up and grabbed my boobs. It didn't really feel that good, I _was_ just touching my own chest, after all. So I began to grasp my boobs as sexually as I could, though I wasn't quite sure how that was done to begin with. I had to admit, I _did_ start to feel pretty good the longer and deeper I massaged them. Kind of.. Warm? Not like the kind the sun gives you when you play outside for too long, but more of an inner warmth. It was most noticeable between my legs, which I-

"Aghh!" I suddenly cried, falling back onto the bed. A shockwave of pleasure spread over me, and it took me a second to realize what exactly I did. I touched my boobs again and pinched my nipple. Another jolt hit my body, causing me to arch my back to the empty space above me. I felt myself giggle, a smile forming on my lips. "Wow! That feels… Amazing!" I began to do it again, rolling and massaging them as I held onto my breasts. I couldn't believe how incredible this was making me feel! As time went on, I began to become more and more aware of the growing warmth from between my legs. It was getting to the point of unbearable heat, and I was honestly worried that there was something wrong with me. I let go of one of my breasts and moved my hand down to see what was wrong with my privates. The moment my fingers brushed against it, ecstasy ravaged my form, causing me to throw my head back into the mattress, letting out the loudest moan I've ever made in my life. My other hand covered my mouth instinctively. Where the hell did _that_ come from? I answered that silly question in seconds, as I slowly ran my hand down my privates again. Another loud sound of pleasure emitted from behind my blocked lips. Oh Dust, if I thought anything else felt good, this was a whole new level of enjoyment! My fingers began to move almost on their own, rubbing against all the parts of me which I'd yet to discover for myself. I could barely register that I was panting, my free hand running through my hair. My eyes closed momentarily, trying to take in the situation.

Once I opened them, my heart skipped a beat. Maybe it was because my eyes were being mean and playing tricks on me, but for a split second, I saw Ren leaning over me. He was the one who was pleasuring me, his beautiful pink eyes softer than summer clouds as he rhythmically worked his hand on me. I could feel my hips bucking towards him, my gasps and moans becoming more frantic.

There was a part of me which knew this was just part of my fantasy, that is was my two fingers pushing faster and faster into myself, but in the moment, it was him. Renny, _my_ Renny. He was giving me everything I wanted, everything I _needed_ , that rare smile teasing the corners of his mouth, along with my desire. "Ren… Keep going… _please!_ " I begged my apparition, trying to contain squealing as loud as I could. The almost incomprehensible burning in my groin and stomach was making me see white, and I felt like I was gonna explode! It was like I completely lost control of myself- and I fucking loved it!

My Ren opened his mouth, and I could've sworn I smelt the combination of lotus flowers and watermelon which followed him around daily. _"Nora…"_

Hearing his voice was like choir full of angels. "Ren…"

" _Nora…"_

"Ren…"

" _NORA!"_ he shouted. Wait, what? Lifting my head, I waited for my vision to return… And saw Ren. The _real_ Ren. Standing in the doorway. While I still had my hand on… And his face looked shocked, along with every emotion under the sun.

My mouth dropped open. I pulled my hand back to my side. How would I explain this? Would he be mad? Did I screw everything up? _NORA YOU STUPID DUMB FUCK!_ Did you mess everything up?!

"Uh… Hi Ren… How was the walk?"


	2. Chapter 2: Ren!

_**REN POV:**_

When I open the door to my living space, wherever that may be at the time, there are certains things I never expect to witness on the other side. I don't normally expect to see anything, other than the inside of our dorm; a quiet place to rest or complete homework. As one could imagine, living with Nora makes this a nearly impossible reality. I've lost count the number of times that I came back to solo karaoke, unusual experiments or an ignited kitchen (she never was the most accomplished chef). What's perhaps the strangest part to anyone outside looking in, Nora expects me to come join her in whatever shenanigans that she's come up with. I'm usually greeted with something along the lines of "Hey Ren! I was hoping you'd be here soon!"

And I do. She knows by now that she needn't ask for my participation. There's no use in trying to resist, after all. Declining any offer she makes is either followed by endless pestering or sickeningly adorable begging. I'm sure this is an exclusively "Ren directed" action, but I don't mind. Agreeing to her plans is such a small price to pay for that smile that could melt gold. And anything we end up doing has only brought us closer together, in every sense of the word. I suppose that's how we ended up "together-together" as she puts it. Anyways, what I'm getting at is that, when living with Nora, you never know what you're going to come home to.

Which leads to my speechlessness in regards to the scenario I was currently witnessing.

Honestly, it wasn't like this should have shocked me as much as it did. As teenagers, hormones acting wildly was not an unheard of occurrence in any one person. So the action of masterbating was a relatively normal concept, to myself as much as everyone else. But seeing someone partake in the act is something _entirely_ different than doing it yourself. Especially when that someone is Nora. Now, I know from experience that Nora is anything but innocent, though I'd rarely seen her making sexual remarks or actions in regards to anything. So I suppose this is why I was as stunned as I was when seeing her doing so.

Don't think that I was put off by this; The sight of Nora, completely unclothed and pleasing herself on our bed was incredibly arousing. I'd seen her naked in the past, but I never imagined that it could be enhanced by an action like this. As my eyes fully registered what was happening, I noted that she hadn't even heard me come in. She was making a fair amount of noise, laying on her back in the direction where I could see every action her hand was making. Every twitch, every spasm, every sound that escaped her lips was unbelievably enticing, to the point where I could have gladly spent the next eternity studying the sight. _Such perverted thoughts- yet their voices were not easily silenced._

"Nora…" The name trickled out from my mouth before I even had a chance to think about how I went about choosing my words. She gasped slightly, though, not from my presence.

"Ren…." My heart skipped a beat, and my breath hitched at the realization. Nora had still not seen me, but she _definitely_ called my name, all while continuing on with her session. _Okay, not entirely from my presence- but she is thinking about me. Doing THAT to her, presumably._ I practically felt my blood accelerating downwards, eyes widening. This was a desire that I had kept chained to my own fantasies alone, resisting the urge to discuss them with Nora, as we hadn't done _anything_ of the sort yet. But now, with this display taking place about five steps in front of me, the ugly heads of my selfish wishes were indeed reared, telling me what I wanted the most- her. That, however, meant first getting her attention- no matter how embarrassed either of us would end up.

"Nora." Raising my voice, I called to my girlfriend, attempting to snap her out of her high.

"Ren…." She moaned again, her fingers still working herself to near-climax. I felt my face redden, and let out a soft sigh. _I'm sorry for this-really._

" _NORA_!" I yelled, in a last effort attempt to bring her back to reality. In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have yelled that loud, as her head shot up and bright blue eyes met mine. The shocked and fearful expression her faced harboured in that moment made me feel immediately guilty, though it did in no way overpower my speechlessness. She instantly pulled her hand away from her crotch, bringing her knees to her chest. Our eyes never broke contact, and silence enveloped the entire room for what must have been for a full minute- before Nora finally spoke, in tone which was consumed by sheepishness and fear.

"Uh… Hi Ren… How was the walk?"

The grin that accompanied the question was obviously not one of any sort of amusement of happiness. I was very well aware that she was awaiting some sort of response from me other than my open-jawed staring. The problem was, with the speed my mind was racing in the moment, choosing one statement or question was a near impossibility. I could see her getting more worried every second that passed us, and despite all the emotions that were raging within me, the last thing I wanted was to make her scared. So I chose the most intelligent question that I could force out of my mouth at the time:

"I... What... Nora?"

I watched as she backed herself against the wall on the opposite side of our bed, almost resembling a frightened animal. It was so uncharacteristic of Nora that it hurt to witness. "Look Ren, I can explain- I mean, you saw, but I don't know how much you saw, and I have an explanation! Maybe it won't be a good one, but I just wanted to- I mean... Please don't be mad."

I was confused as to why she thought that I'd be upset with her over what she was doing, but was still having trouble finding the words to ask about it. Slowly, I stepped towards the bed, closing the door behind me. She barely looked at me as I sat beside her on the sheets. Feeling as though I had composed myself enough, I cleared my throat, causing her to look at me again.

"Nora, I'm not mad- I never imagined you'd be doing... This."

"I never have before! I just wanted to try it since I saw a video on your computer, and I'd never seen it done or thought about doing it, and I was curious about it because I love new things, just like that time I jumped off the hill with the kite because I thought it would make me fly and I've always wanted to fly ever since-"

"Wait, wait." I interrupted her rambling. "You saw a video on my my computer? What are you talking about?"

She squinted a bit, as if trying to remember a math question. " _Teen Girl Explores Herself_ \- or something like that." I felt my heart practically stop, an inferno igniting in my cheeks. I knew exactly which video she was talking about- and I could not believe that she had found out about it. I had no way of explaining myself, and once again found words impossible to formulate.

Nora must have noticed this too. "I'm not mad Renny- you're not the first guy to watch porn." She chuckled, before abruptly stopping. "I just thought that if you were into that kind of thing, then I'd, you know... Try it out?"

"Nora..."

"But if you don't like it, then I won't do it again." She stood silently, her attention focused on her pile of discarded clothing. Before she stepped away from me, I felt my hand shoot out from beside me, grasp her arm and drag her back onto the bed. She gasped lightly, falling onto her back beside me again. Leaning down, I kissed her- hard. I practically felt her eyes widen as my tongue brushed against her lips. I didn't blame her- I had no idea what I was doing, as nothing that had just happened had been a consciously thought out decision. I did not know what this would mean for the future, but I knew that deep down, I wanted it. Badly. And it looked to me that Nora was in line with where I was, as her arms wrapped suddenly around my neck and she pushed her tongue into my mouth. That was about the point where I just let go- I couldn't keep holding back what I wanted. While I had wanted it for a longer time than even I would care to admit, I had always held it in, even once we became a true item. But there was no way for me to do it anymore. I simply could not keep forcing down my truest of feelings for this girl whom I loved without any limit. Breaking away from the kiss, I stared down at Nora, our eyes locking with each other, the lust practically overpowering the oxygen in my lungs. It took a moment to gather my words, but I managed after a moment.

"Nora?"

"Yes Ren?" Her voice was heavenly, a beautiful melody strummed by the most fairest of goddesses.

"... Do you really want this? With me?"

Her eyes shone a brilliant glow as the smile spread from one ear to the other. "I couldn't imagine it with anyone but you Renny."

Our lips met once more before I could reply.


	3. Chapter 3: Classroom Activites

**NORA POV:**

 _The bed rocked relentlessly. White knuckles gripped at the sheets, shaking in ecstasy. My moans echoed off the walls around us, filling the atmosphere with unrestrained lust. I bit my lip in an attempt to stifle the noise, but the feeling of what he was giving me was all too intense to silence. His nails dug into my hips, pulling me fully against his body, again and again. The world was spinning, and I never wanted it to end._

"Nora!" My attention was brought back to the classroom I was in. Port was staring at me, obviously annoyed that I wasn't listening to his lecture. The other students had turned to look at me as well. I was SUPER scared that I was drooling from my thoughts, but wiping my mouth confirmed that I was in the clear. I muttered an apology to the professor as he continued on. I felt an elbow nudge my side. Ren, telling me to focus. He always did want me to do my best. Such a sweetheart. But I couldn't pay attention, and there was no way anyone could possibly blame me. No one knew of course, but if they did, they'd understand. Last night…. God last night! It was everything and more, all I could have dreamed of! The feelings and swirly emotions were indescribable! I never wanted it to end, I wanted to feel that way with Ren forever. But stupid class! Don't be a cockblock when all I want to do his feel him again! And god, that feeling….

 _His breathing was becoming shorter and shorter the longer he thrusted. It was music to my ears, the most amazing of sounds that fueled my desires for him even further. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him as far into me as he could go. I couldn't lower the extreme volume my voice was creating, the moment was too intense. I could feel him inside of me, every twitch and movement was pure magic. It was addictive, and just like a drug, it was getting me high. And for fuck's sake, did I not want to come down._

"Miss Valkerie, if you will not pay attention, you will stay after class!" Port shouted me back to reality once again. I don't know if I nodded or not, as it was hard to be sure of anything with the memories of the night before in my brain. I could feel myself getting wet (damn, never thought THAT would happen to me, especially in class) and my heart was already at max levels of beating. My gaze shifted to Ren, and I hoped he shared the same lust that was no doubt in my eyes. But he just looked slightly annoyed with my absence of interest of the class.

"Nora, please pay attention," he whispered, totally not acknowledging my looks of desire for him.

I let out a shaky breath, tightening my grip on the pencil in my hand. "C'mon Ren, you can't blame me."

"There is a time and place for everything." He simply stated, not even bothering to look at me this time. I didn't want to accept that.

" _Don't stop Renny! Don't stop! I want you! Fuck, I want you!"_

I wasn't going to accept that. "I want you."

I barely said it out loud, but I know he heard. Maybe I'm not the smartest cookie in the jar, but Ren can't hide anything from me, much less the cute blush that arose when I said that. He tried to ignore it, I could see it in his eyes. I know he thought not calling attention to it would make it go away, make me shut up until class was over. Well, no such luck Renny! I wanted him to want me then as much as I did. And what better way to do that then to make him? But Ren was smart, really the brains off the two of us. Hey, I am very smart too, but Ren was a whole other level. If It came to words, convincing him wouldn't help me at all. But, I figured I may as well try it.

"Ren, PLEAAAASE?" I begged as quietly as I could. I stared at him giving my best puppy-dog look. It usually worked, but this time was a stretch to get him to say yes.

 _I felt his hand tug my hair as my body began to lose itself, my vision blurring white as he slammed into me. "REN!"_

Please, for the love of GOD Ren, say yes.

But it was as I figured. He stared straight ahead, avoiding the temptation of my gaze. "Later Nora." His quiet voice was stern, but it had something there. The same thing that was no doubt in mine. Desire. Renny always hid his feelings well, but I was going to show him exactly what he knew he wanted. The problem was, he knew what I was trying to get. So I'd have to catch him off guard somehow. And as Port rambled on about whatever he was talking about, a sneaky plan popped into my head. Oh Ren, I thought to myself, be prepared to lose this battle.

"Okay," I responded as quietly as possible, letting only a hint of sadness into the word. I turned back, watching the teacher from the front of the class. I felt him shift beside me, and I knew he was now looking at me in shock. He knew that I would never back down (he knows me so well!) and hearing me admit defeat was something that never really happened. But it was all a part of my master plan, and he was playing right into it. Ren turned back away from me, and I waited a few more moments to make sure that all of his suspicions may have left me. When I was certain he had gone back to the lecture, I began to mentally steel myself.

' _Okay Nora,_ ' I thought. _'You can do this. You want to show Ren what he's missing by being in stupid class, now is the time. It will be easy, and nothing will go wrong. So DON'T PANIC! Oh, god, I'm shouting at myself! I'M PANICKING! I CAN'T DO THIS! Yes you can Nora, stop being crazy! SCREW YOU, YOU'RE CRAZY!'_

I shook my head- arguing with myself wasn't going to help (I'm NOT crazy, ok?) and this was risky enough without me psyching myself out. So I took a deep breath, and shot another glance to make sure Ren was invested in the class. He was, so I acted. With no one else looking, I slid off the bench and under the desk. Me and Ren were the only ones in the row, so no one else would be able to sneak a peek at my amazing plan! I knew it was going to rock his world for sure! I waited once again to make sure no one had seen, and when no one said anything, I enacted phase two. Turning to my boyfriend, I looked at where my target was- right between his legs. My brain was beginning to have second thoughts, but I told it to shut up. I was determined! I am NORA VALKYRIE! I can do anything!

I blinked back to reality. I wasn't going to back down. Even though I had never seen it done or knew how to do it, I heard girls talking about it before, and I figured that the gist of it was simple enough. I inched forward silently until I was directly in front of Ren. I hadn't touched him, but I was about to. And this is where I would have to really make sure I didn't mess up. If i wanted Ren to want me like I wanted him, then I'd need to be perfect (more than I already am!).

I moved my hands up, and slowly slid them up his thighs. His body stiffened, making him aware of my whereabouts. I couldn't stop now. My mind shouted at me to MOVE! I told it to shut up again and brought my hands to his waist. I wasted little time undoing his button and zipper, and couldn't help feeling excited. This was just like defusing a bomb! Only here, I _wanted_ to make it explode. Suppressing a chuckle, I maneuvered my hand into his boxers and wrapped my hand around my target.

Wow Ren, I mentally giggled. it's already hard! No way he could hide his feelings from me! He made a small noise, almost a gasp of breath, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. I pulled him free of the boxers and held him in front of me. I had never even considered doing what I was about to, but Ren forced my hand. Literally, I mused, as my hand slid up his shaft. He let out a breath, and so did I. Well Nora…

" _Fuck me Ren! PLEASE!"_

How long can you hold your breath for?

My lips wrapped around his head as I tasted him. It wasn't bad- I kinda liked it! And Ren kinda _loved_ it, judging from how hard his grip was on the table. He was silent, but that meant nothing now. I literally had him right where I wanted him. I lowered my mouth, taking in some of the shaft, sucking as best I could for my first time. Damn, Ren tasted good! I felt his pre-cum already leaking into my mouth and smiled, knowing Ren wasn't as tough as he likes to appear. I slowly bobbed my head, taking more and more of him each time I went down. It was difficult though- Ren definitely isn't small- and I gagged more than once. He shifted awkwardly when I did, loving the feeling, I could tell. After about five tries, I took all of him in. And holy hell, the feeling of a dick rubbing the back of my throat turned me on like you wouldn't _believe_! I was practically dripping, aware that my plan was slightly backfiring. But I couldn't resist reaching down to touch myself with my left hand. After trying it yesterday, I was in love with the feeling. I closed my eyes, sucking on Ren, running my hand along his hard length and let the visions of the previous day fill my mind.

 _He pounded me, over and over. My mind was exploding, my back arching, my world spinning into ground. His hand was tangled in my hair, pulling it every now and then, making me gasp in pleasure. I felt his other hand on my boob, massaging the nipple. I was practically screaming with joy, which increased as he began to rub my clit while fucking me._

I pushed a finger into myself as I stroked him, licking the bottom of his shaft to his head. I moaned softly against him, and he returned one, running a hand through my hair and pushing me down further on him. I was loving it! He was loving it! I was sooo amazing! I groaned again as my finger twitched inside of me.

" _Ren! Fuck me!"_

His dick began to twitch in my mouth, and I could guess what that meant. Even though nearly losing control of myself, I dove down, taking all of him into my throat. As I did, I looked up from under the table and met his eyes.

" _I'm gonna cum Renny! Oh God!"_

This is it Nora- make him yours!

" _REN! AHHH!"_

I winked at him.

His eyes grew wide before slamming shut, one hand holding me in place. I started to gag, but it was made worse when his cum shot into my throat. There was _soooo_ much of it! It tasted good, but damn Renny, you must've _really_ wanted me! I couldn't stop from coughing, feeling the fluid run out my mouth and onto my shirt. He tried to hush me, but Port's voice made our hearts stop.

"What's going on back there?" Ren didn't waste a second, the hero he is! In one swift motion, he had his dick back in his pants and had hauled me from under the table. I kept my cum-covered face down to avoid being seen.

"I don't know sir, Nora was grabbing a pencil from under the desk and started coughing. I think she's going to be sick." _REN I LOVE THAT YOU CAN LIE SO CONVINCINGLY!_

Port looked concerned. "All right, you should take her to the nurse before she vomits in class." Ren nodded, and within seconds, he was dragging me out the door and through the halls.

I wiped the seed from my mouth, stopping to look him in the eye. I smiled and gave him my puppydog eyes once again. "I wanted you Ren- so I took you…. That's not a _problem,_ is it?"

He wanted to be mad, I know he did. But after a moment of silence, he shook his head with a large smile. "You're a handful." He picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder suddenly (thank god he wasn't mad!). "But I love you. And now-" He slapped my ass. "I'm going to show you how much."

I giggled the entire way back up to our room, with one thought in my genius head.

Mission accomplished Agent Nora!


	4. Chapter 4: To the Showers!

_**REN POV:**_

There used to be a time where I never thought anything could break me. Never before could I imagine that there would be something in my life that was so desirable that it would drive me to near obsession. I have always prided myself on my ability to remain collected and reasonable throughout almost any situation, keeping my emotions well buried beneath the mountain of indifference that I seemed to exude. For the most part, it isn't genuine indifference- more often than not, I can recognize my true feelings and sort them into the appropriate sections of my brain which handles them the best. It's much simpler to do this within my own mind without involving others, which is why I keep my face stoic as much as I can. Not only does this lessen visible distractions that I may provide, it helps clear any unwanted thoughts quicker than if others tried to help through giving advice, and builds up a layer of zen in the process. The less emotion people see on you, the less likely they will be to ask you about them. This has always been my rational, and it has worked to a maximum efficiency throughout the course of my life. However, things had changed within the last two weeks, and that created an issue when it came to my balance of calm demeanor and suppressed emotion. Well, it only really became problematic with one individual- and I'll give three guesses as to who that person was.

Honestly, a large part of me had hoped since the moment we met that Nora and I would get together. Despite how unpredictable she was, and how much she could talk without taking a breath, and how many of her ideas when it came to fun could be labelled as downright insane, I knew that I had fallen for her the day we met. And seeing as how that day begun with her tackling me into a bush when we were six because she "never hugged anyone with pink eyes before", I believe that spoke volumes of just how quickly my affection for her became apparent. We were almost inseparable since that day (mostly due to Nora practically hanging from my neck at every possible moment she could do so), and the way I felt about her grew with each passing second. Many people have assumed that I merely put up with Nora, judging by the platonic expression I usually harbor, but as I stated, this is to avoid questions regarding personal feelings. Their assumptions couldn't be further from the truth- never will there be a time where I love Nora less than anything else in existence. But even with this, things were starting to become difficult for me to handle, not within our relationship, but in public.

I hadn't realized just how much of a tease Nora could be before our first time. She had been rather flirtatious, even reaching suggestive territory, ever since we had gotten "together-together", but this was a whole different level. It had only been two weeks since we first had sex, but Nora seemed to be on a personal mission to get a reaction out of me at whatever chance she could, especially when around other people. She'd purposely drop a pencil in order to bend over and

retrieve it, giving me a very clear look up her skirt, where more often than not she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She would squeeze by me in doorways or crowded areas, pressing her chest or ass against me depending on which way she faced. And do _not_ get me started on what happened in Port's class. This all being said, I was never irritated by any of this- quite the opposite, actually. It made me glad that Nora was comfortable enough with this whole situation to put herself out like that, all for me no less. The only frustrating factors were that we were always in public when she did these things, meaning I couldn't just lustfully assault her whenever I felt like it, and me having to suppress or shift my erection so that it wasn't visible to anyone around me at the time. It was all almost irritating, which itself was entirely due to the fact that I couldn't give Nora what we both clearly wanted at the moment we wanted it. But, because I preferred to keep my face straight and emotions concealed from the general public, I simply put up with her advances patiently, or as patiently as I could be, until we returned to a private area. That is, until this particular day.

Honestly, fourteen days really isn't any significant amount of time, especially in terms of becoming addicted to something. That said, a part of my brain was beginning to worry that perhaps Nora's attempts to draw me in for some "extracurricular", as she had begun calling it, we're having a greater effect on me than I had originally predicted. I was starting to crave her touch, I'd dream about doing things to her that I hadn't even thought about in our day to day lives, and it was becoming more and more difficult to keep my thoughts on anything but her the longer time went on. Despite the fact that we only had full out sex three times so far, it was practically the one thing that took over my mind, as well as other parts of my body. _Welcome to the life of a teenage male, Ren. Enjoy the hardships- pun intended._ While my mind and hormones seemed to damn me with this curse of constant arousal, I really did try to focus on my studies, exercise and friends. On this particular day however, fourteen days after my first sexual experience with Nora, there was nothing I could do to battle the feelings any longer.

It started pretty similarly to the past few days- waking up next to Nora, kissing her forehead, suppressing the thoughts of skipping our first class due to her pawing at my groin, getting myself and Nora ready and heading to class. It would've been pretty routine had it not been for Nora. Dust bless her heart, she is the most amazing girl on the face of the planet, but does she ever know how to be distracting. After stepping two feet out of our dorm, her hand was on my ass, which wasn't a turn on, but was definitely an action that she hoped would begin something. I ignored it, but internally scolded myself for dragging Nora back to the room after the incident in Port's class- if I'd known that she'd want me to do that more often, like every day, I may have thought twice. Not because I didn't enjoy it, but we _did_ actually have things that we needed to get done. Like _classes._ But our education was clearly not on the forefront of Nora's mind, as evident by the next few hours. Nearly every conversation, that wasn't her rambling about a topic unrelated to the assignment at hand, was an innuendo of some kind. When I would describe the explosive properties of red dust to professor Port, Nora would mutter something about how "I could be making _her_ explode." Doing long division in our math class would prompt her to inform me that "dividing her legs" would be more fun, along with "subtracting our clothes." And after telling her that our formations needed to be tighter when training for battle, Nora let me know that she was _quite_ well versed with how tight I like it, which was made twice as awkward by the fact that we were training with Jaune and Pyrrha. They ignored the comments, but catching Pyrrha's blush or Jaune's wide eyes made it clear that it was all a little much for public. I kept my face straight, my tone flat, and my aura calm, but it took a considerable amount of effort. Every suggestive comment, flirtatious touch and quick flash would make my blood rush south almost instantly, and it was a huge challenge to regain and maintain composure in those moments. And with Nora, there were many, _many_ of those moments.

It was at the end of fourth period after our sparring and team battling that my willpower all but snapped. While everyone else in the class made their way over to the locker rooms to shower and change clothes, I stayed behind. I had fallen short on the minimum exercise requirements that I had set for myself as a result of having to spot Jaune's lifting and doing some sparring with Blake. I wasn't behind on anything major- I only needed forty more sit-ups and bicep curls to hit my goal. Figuring it wouldn't take me more than ten minutes, I activated some generic workout music on my scroll and started the last of my workout while everyone else filed out. Well, everyone else but Nora. Her presence didn't bother me in the slightest, mostly due to the fact that I never really focused on anything in particular when working out. But as I did the first ten sit-ups, Nora did begin to become the centre of my attention. It was through no fault of my own- her staring combined with the look of obvious arousal on her face was _incredibly_ distracting. My pace slowed, but I willed myself to regain it, trying to push Nora and my inappropriate thoughts away long enough to finish my set. I actually managed to accomplish this, despite how tempting it was to gaze at her sexual demeanour. Giving myself a few seconds of rest, I stood and looked back to my girlfriend, who's face was now one of complete innocence. My shoulders sagged slightly while my eyebrow raised, as if to ask "really?" She shrugged, her huge eyes seeming to tell me "I've done nothing wrong."

Such a tease when she wishes to be.

Turning, I stepped up to the weight rack and grabbed two thirty pound dumbbells and returned to the bench my things were at. I lowered myself to the seat and started to slowly curl the weights, alternating arms each time. The burn in my muscles was nice, but again, it was hard to focus on that with Nora in the vicinity. After about ten reps with each arm, I made the error of glancing towards my girlfriend. I'm pretty sure my eyes widened to triple their size upon seeing what I did- breasts. Apparently, in the time where I was doing my first few reps without looking at her, Nora had used it to unhook her bra and lift both it and her shirt, giving me a perfectly clear look at her bare chest. For obvious reasons, it was _extremely_ hard to keep concentrated and zen with that sight in front of me. So much so, in fact, that I could not keep myself doing it. The shock of seeing Nora's chest so suddenly, in public no less, caused me to drop one of the weights, flinching my foot out of the way just before it collided with it. I looked at the hunk of metal on the floor for a few seconds before moving my gaze back to Nora, this time with an added annoyance that I allowed to set upon my face. Her shirt was back to its normal and she was suppressing a giggle, albeit not very well. There was also a small but noticeable hint of guilt evident mixed in with her amusement, which I knew to be genuine. Her arms clasped behind her back apologetically, and there was nothing I could do but sigh and pick up the dumbbell- I did, after all, still have reps go get through.

Nora didn't interfere with my progress again, save for the staring and small blush that she sported. While being able to finish what I had started was appreciated, I couldn't be upset with her- she was simply too amazing for any real irritation to set in, even if I had almost dropped a thirty pound piece of metal on my foot. I finished my set and got up to place the weights back. Upon placing them back onto the rack, I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and a head thud between my shoulder blades. This was all followed by a large sigh.

" _Finally!_ I thought you'd be here all day!"

I smirked, even though Nora wasn't able to see it. "It didn't even take fifteen minutes, Nora."

Her grip around me tightened. "But I _hate_ waiting!"

"Oh, believe me, I am well aware of your patience level." Turning, I met Nora's turquoise eyes, which radiated with happiness, as they always did. I leaned in to peck her forehead, which she giggled at.

"Well, you know me Renny- when I want something, I want it _now._ "

There was a suggestive spark mixed in with her statement, but I decided that it was probably best to just ignore it, at least until we returned somewhere private. I placed my hands on her shoulders and moved her back a step. "You should probably keep back until I shower- I don't smell the best right now."

Nora rolled her eyes while tracing a finger down my sweaty t-shirt. "C'mon Ren, I've been _much_ closer to you when you were all sweaty before now."

That wasn't really a comment that I could ignore. "You know, you're not very subtle in your advances. You realize that, right?"

"Again, when I want something…"

Suppressing a chuckle, I reached down and picked up my bag with one hand and took Nora's hand in my other. "Come on, let's get out of here." I grinned at Nora's eager nod and began to make my way to the change rooms. That class had drained a significant amount of my energy, and I figured that a shower was in order, both for relaxation and hygienic reasons. I stepped up to the men's change room and started to push open the door before I stopped upon realizing something- Nora's hand was still in mine. I gazed at her and opened my hand to let go of it, but her fingers were still enclosed around my knuckles. "Nora, I need to go shower."

The smile that she sported could only be described as devilish. "I think you mean that _we_ need to go shower."

"Nora-"

"Aw, c'mon Ren! I haven't showered after that class yet!"

"You had the opportunity to do so earlier."

She scoffed, as if the statement was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard. "Well, yeah, but _you_ wouldn't have been there! Besides, we've never done it together since we were really little- and I'm pretty sure that it would be _waaaaay_ more fun now."

I didn't immediately answer, her idea working inside my mind to persuade me to allow it. I definitely wasn't opposed to doing something like that with Nora, in a public change room?

She seemed to read my thoughts. "It's been like, twenty minutes since class ended, so I doubt anyone would be in there now." I felt her free hand run up my chest as she stared at me, her eyes widening the slightest bit. _Don't do it, Nora. Don't give me those eyes._ My internal pleading was, of course, proven to be useless as her puppy-like eyes shot all of her emotions at me like a cannon. " _Pleeeeease_ Ren? It'll be fun!"

The longer her eyes remained on mine, the harder it was to ignore the request. So, deciding that resistance was futile, I sighed and opened the locker room door to glance inside. There was, as Nora predicted, no one inside. I looked at Nora and nodded towards the room and received a happy squeal in return. Her arms were once again around me and her face pressed into one of my pecs. She giggled, and I couldn't help but chuckle as well- her enthusiasm was certainly unmatched. With Nora practically glued against me, I managed to drag myself into the room and sit on a bench across from the showers. Nora unwrapped herself from my side so that I could could remove my clothing, which I began to slowly do while occasionally glancing over at the door to the change room. I prided myself on generally following the rules around the academy, as I did not wish to be viewed as some sort of delinquent by any of the professors, and the idea of someone walking into the room and witnessing what was taking place was not helping my nerves in any way. I thought of blocking the door with something, but figured that such an action would only cause further suspicion should someone attempt to enter. So I pulled my shirt over my head, the slight worry still resting in the back of my mind. Discarding the article of clothing on the bench, I removed my shoes, socks and shorts as well. I hesitated momentarily when my fingers reached the waistline of my boxers, my eyes once again glancing at the door. After confirming to myself that there was still no one there, the boxers were slid down my legs and removed as well. I placed them on top of my pile of clothes and sighed, the feeling of now being completely exposed rushing over me. I was definitely not ashamed of the way my body looked, but being totally nude in the presence of another, even if that other person was Nora, was always accompanied by a brief moment of discomfort. It only ever lasted a few seconds with her, but was present nonetheless. I assumed that it was just a side effect of being exposed to someone else when I usually kept myself rather secluded from the others around me. I looked beside me, and every bit of hesitation I had about the situation I was in instantly melted as my gaze landed on Nora. _Dust,_ she was absolutely breathtaking with her clothes on, but when they were removed, my brain felt as though it was overloading with arousal. Her body was toned, but not overly muscular, and curved in all the right places. Everything that I had ever appreciated in terms of physical looks, she had- from her chest and hips to her beautiful hair. I blinked several times, as if to assure myself that this was really happening, and Nora giggled at my reaction.

"What's up, Ren? See something you like?" She shot me a wink before standing from the bench and slowly making her way to one of the shower stalls. I felt my heart knocking against my chest from both the anticipation and arousal that was running through my veins. Nora made sure to give me an extended look at her figure from behind as she pulled the shower curtain back and stepped inside. Slowly, I stood and began to step towards her, but stopped as my gaze wandered back over to the door, as if to have one final confirmation that it had not been opened. No one was present, and my eyes were brought back to what was in front of me as the shower was turned on. Now, I had showered with Nora before in my lifetime (being children with Nora involved many messy situations for the both of us). Though, the last time that this happened was probably when we were both around ten years old. Never at that point in my life did I imagine anything sexual about the situation- we were ten, after all. But things have certainly changed since then, as upon looking back at Nora in the moment, my entire world froze. The sight of her standing there underneath the rushing water was nothing short of amazing. The way the heated liquid slid down her incredibly sexy figure, the way the steam slowly rose off of her skin, the way that her hands ran up her body and lazily through her hair… It was enough to render me paralyzed, but only for a mere moment. She eyed me with a hungry desire, scanning me up and down until her gaze fixated on what was between my legs. Her tongue ran across her top lip slowly before she spoke. "You waiting for an invitation, big guy?"

Any hesitation, any worry that I had of being caught with her here no longer meant anything to me. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, my lips were crashing against hers, the shower curtain closed behind us as I pinned her to the adjacent wall.

The feeling of having Nora moan against my mouth as her nude form was pressed against mine was indescribable, but the addition of the hot water running over us made the experience increase tenfold. I could barely register anything that could even be considered to be comprehensible thoughts or reason, and there wasn't a damn thing that anyone could blame me for. Everything was so _perfect,_ so amazing that I could not help myself- I acted on pure impulse. My hands gripped Nora's wrists and pinned them against the wall above her head. She gasped, most likely due to my ferocity that she rarely witness to, let alone victim to, but I knew that I hadn't overstepped anything. I was well aware of just how tough Nora was, which was seemingly confirmed as she kissed me harder than I believe she ever had before that moment. I pressed myself against her, deepening the kiss to the maximum levels. Her tongue invaded my mouth without warning, but it only increased my desire for her. I battled with her for dominance, practically wrapping my tongue around hers in the process. Each time we broke away, Nora moaned louder than the previous time, and the kisses got shorter and more desperate. Had it not been for the water washing down overtop of us, I was certain that we would be able to feel the saliva that was surely running down our chins. It wasn't something that mattered to me however- _nothing_ mattered more in that moment that what we both wanted, what we had been waiting to give each other.

My fingers uncurled from Nora's wrists and slid down her arms until they reached her breasts. I wasted no time in grabbing one in each hand and squeezing with considerable force. Nora moaned again, longer and more drawn out than the previous times, and captured my lip between her teeth. I massaged her chest, raking my nails softly across her nipples every now and then. She was lightly panting, though restrained herself long enough to suck on my lower lip. This, combined with the sudden of one of her hands wrapping around my member caused me to groan, my vision becoming fuzzy for a moment. Nora was able to get a reaction out of me that no other could, and it only served to turn me on more than I already was. One of my hands let go of her breasts to entangle itself in her hair as the other kept playing with her chest. I tugged on her orange locks, making her head thrust back with my lip still between her teeth. The sudden tug made us both moan, louder than I had expected it to. I was aware that I desired Nora rather strongly in that moment, but the sounds that came from my throat surprised even me. The hand that held my manhood began to slowly slide from the base to the tip and back down again. It was like nothing I could describe, the way that I was feeling- I wanted the sensation of Nora's mouth on mine and hand where it currently was to continue, to never end. But I was aware that while things were good now, the situation could very easily be escalated. I detached from Nora's kiss and moved my lips to her neck, where I started to forcefully suck on the skin just above her collarbone. While she was no stranger to combat, I was aware that she had sensitive areas, and was more than willing to expose them if it meant getting a reaction out of her. It worked flawlessly- Nora leaned further against the wall, her grip tightening on my member, making me groan once again. I kept up my pace however, sucking and biting her soft skin, getting rougher as I reached her collarbone. I could clearly see the marks that I was leaving behind, which would no doubt turn a deep purple in time, and smiled- it both excited me and gave me an odd sense of pride, as if to confirm to myself that marking up Nora was _my_ privilege alone.

She squirmed beneath me, her free hand moving to run through her now tangled and soaked hair. "Fuck… Ren…" I took this as a sign to not stop what I was doing, and continued with an added vigor. If Nora was so determined to get a reaction out of me in the last two weeks, I was going to return the favor. My tongue trailed down her neck and chest, where I made sure to take some extra time lingering around her nipples. Her breathing was becoming quicker and louder as I continued, and the hand that was working wonders on my shaft had released me as I got lower down her body. It was slightly disappointing, but definitely nothing to complain about, with the way that Nora was reacting to my actions. I left my marks down her ribs and sides, making sure to get a swift bite or two in amongst my assault. I felt two hands run into my hair and slide deeply against my scalp, causing me to sigh contently. I absolutely _loved_ it when Nora played with my hair, though it was never something that I vocalized. She tangled her fingers through my black locks as I reached her hips, arching her back slightly as my tongue ran over the bone. I was slightly shocked when I sank my teeth lightly into the skin over her hip bone at the sudden squeal that escaped Nora's mouth.

"Shit Ren! Do that again!" I, of course, obliged, making her moan again and tighten her grip on my hair. "Fuck, that feels _so good!_ " There was no way that I was going to stop after _that_ reaction, so I bite her hip harder and began to suck on the skin. Nora arched her back further at this action, her eyes practically rolling back in her head in the process. I had to admit, Nora's hips had always been one of the most attractive physical aspects about her, at least in my mind- so getting to slide my tongue and fingers up them and across her smooth skin was an absolutely joy. I felt her fingers tugging on my hair, prompting me to continue. I bit and sucked harder, relishing the noises that were coming from Nora's mouth. After a minute or two, I ran my tongue across her waist and began to give my attention to the left side of her hips. I could practically feel her knees shaking against my chest, which made me grin harder- the fact that I could invoke such a reaction out of Nora never failed to make me happy. Moving my hands between her legs, I reached up and grasped her ass with little warning, making her jump slightly. This was followed by a somewhat irritated moan. "Ren, stop teasing me! Please, I want more!"

I removed my mouth from her body to meet her eyes- there was an almost animalistic desire behind her irises, which I am certain mirrored mine. Feeling myself smirk, I slowly moved my hands from her ass to her thighs. "Are you certain?"

"Ren, _please_ don't keep me waiting anymore- I want you!" There was a thick pleading in her voice, one that I simply could not ignore. I knew what she wanted, as it was exactly what I wanted. In one swift motion, I raised myself to a standing position and spun Nora around, her hands and chest colliding with the wall of the shower as I did so. She looked over her shoulder at me, sticking her ass out against me in the process. That passion laced in her expression was as present as ever as she licked her lips once again. "C'mon Ren- fuck me. _Hard._ "

I could have sworn that my heart skipped a beat or two at her words. I placed one hand on her hip while guiding my member towards her entrance with the other. I paused however, only briefly, to take in the sight before my eyes- Nora, completely exposed under the shower's warm running water, waiting for me to take her. It was something that would forever be ingrained into my mind. I did not take more time than necessary in viewing her body though, as I knew there was something that needed to be done. Slowly, I pushed myself inside of her, earning myself a long moan as I did so. The simultaneous warmth and tightness that wrapped around me as I entered was as breathtaking as it had been the previous times, but there was something about being in the shower that just made it all more amazing. I wasted little time in moving, starting slowly at first. I rocked my hips against Nora's body, moving my free hand to the other side of her hip. She bit her lip and matched my rhythm, moving herself against me with each thrust. I could see her hands grasping at the wall as her chest bounced against it with each movement. I knew that if she could grab anything in the moment, she'd hold it tight enough to whiten her knuckles.

A sudden cry escaped her lips as I angled my hips between my thrusts. "Oh _fuck!_ Right there Ren, keep going right there!" I wasn't about to ignore such a request, so biting my own lip to minimize the sounds that would come from between them, I increased my thrusting speed. Nora was pressed further against the wall as I upped the pace, her moans growing louder each time I entered her. Her hands slid up her breasts, which no doubt would have been a great image to see had my view not been obscured by her back. I wasn't about to complain, however- there was _nothing_ to complain about in the situation that Nora and I were currently in. The water from the showerhead ran down my head, soaking my hair and causing it to fall into my eyes, making it more difficult to see what was right in front of me. I tried to flick it out of my face, which allowed me to see that Nora was in the same boat as I. Her hair was almost totally obscuring her vision, though it didn't matter much as her face was pushed against the wall. For reasons I cannot fully explain, the sight of Nora's wet, tangled hair further increased my arousal. Without any real thought behind the action, I removed one hand from her hips and moved it into her hair. Once I grasped a fistfull of it, I lightly tugged back so that Nora's face and chest were removed from the wall. She gasped, leaning back as far back as she could against my shaft. This caused me to groan as a pleasurable shiver crept along my spine. I could feel her tightening against me, and I was aware of that meant. I maxed out my thrusting speed, going as deep as I could with each push. Nora rocked back onto me, her moans becoming a series of high pitched pleas.

"Fuck Ren! Oh Dust, I'm close! Keep going, please don't stop!" I could feel Nora shake as her eyes rolled back in her head, and I knew what was coming- or, cumming in this case. I kept fucking Nora as hard and fast as I could, biting down on her shoulder as I did so to keep from letting out aroused sounds. This seemed to be what brought Nora over the edge. Her eyes squeezed shut and her entire body shook as she let out a moan that was leagues above her previous ones. " _Fuck Ren- I'm cumming! Shit, I'm cu- AGH!"_ I felt a rush of warm liquid run down my crotch and thighs as Nora quite literally screamed in ecstasy, though it was admittedly difficult to tell with the water still pounding down over us. My pace didn't slow as Nora spasmed against me- I was determined to ride out her high. Nora's fluids continued to run down our legs for what seemed like an unnaturally long time as I felt myself beginning to grow close as well. I slowed my pace, not wanting to finish just yet, just as Nora's high started to die down. She glanced back at me, her eyes clouded and her tongue slightly hanging from her mouth as she panted. The look behind her pupils was one of contentment and arousal, both being making me feel very satisfied with my work. I smiled at her, flicking my hair out of my eyes once more as I kept pushing inside of her, to which she returned with a giggle.

"Damn, _that_ was worth the wait!"

I chuckled. "I'm glad." My laugh was cut short and replaced with a soft groan as I felt myself start to get close again. I began thrusting quicker again, much to Nora's delight.

"C'mon Ren, give it to me- I want to feel all of it. Don't stop until you can't give me anymore."

Nora's command was one that I was certainly willing to fulfill. I definitely would have done so, had it not been for one factor- one heartstopping, terrifying moment that caused every ounce of blood in my veins to freeze. Just as I heard Nora speak those words, I also heard something else. Something that I had prayed that I would not hear.

The locker room door slammed open, which was followed by footsteps inside.

I seized my movements immediately. Nora whined, but I hushed her seconds before a pair of shoes walked in front of the shower. There was a moment of pause, and I took the time to try and formulate some sort of explanation as to what was going on should the person pull the shower curtain to the side and expose mine and Nora's escapades. We were not exposed to the rest of the room, however- instead, a voice came from the other side of the curtain. And considering that I was expecting a professor's voice, my surprise was understandable when I instead heard the voice of another student- Sun Wukong.

"Hello?"

"Sun?" I attempted to keep my voice as calm as possible, despite being scared to death about him finding out that I was currently inside of Nora. I heard Sun sigh before he spoke again.

"Ren? Damn, I thought you were Neptune- haven't seen him in an hour! And he isn't answering his scroll! Have you seen him anywhere?"

"No, I'm sorry Sun, I-" Whatever I had planned to say next was completely forgot about and cut off with a sharp gasp as Nora removed herself from my member and spun around, dropped to her knees and took me in her mouth. I leaned back against the wall for support, my mind seeming to grow hazy with the sensation of her tongue swirling around my head. My eyes met Nora's, and instantly picked up on the mischievous intent behind them. She winked and grinned as she continued to work me in her mouth, and though it was an incredible turn on, I closed my eyes and internally cursed. _Nora, I don't think quite know how terrified I am about this situation._

I had hoped that Sun hadn't noticed my slight outburst, but unfortunately for me, he did. "You good, Ren?"

I steadied my breathing and tried to momentarily ignore what was going on at the lower half of my body. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Just sounded like you hurt yourself or something." A second passed before his voice started up again. "Anyways, sorry to bug you while you're showering- just need to find Neptune. Scarlett gave him this chick's number that was supposed to be for me, and I need to get it from him before he snakes me on this. That'd be just like Neptune- too suave for his own good, always trying to get all the hunnies. Can you even believe that just last week, he-"

For obvious reasons, I couldn't care any less in that moment about Sun was rambling about from the other side of the curtain. I began to tune him out as Nora began grinding her tongue against my shaft. One of my hands reached down to rest on the back of her head, which I suppose was what prompted her to full on deepthroat me. Now, if it was difficult to keep myself sounding composed before that point, I was now on a whole new level. My teeth sank into my bottom lip in a desperate attempt to keep any sound that wished to escape at bay. I was managing, but _damn,_ it was a challenge. Nora's mouth continued to slide across my shaft in such a way that was making my thoughts blur together. The blood that was currently in my groin seemed to flow faster with every second her lips and tongue worked me, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep my cool for long. My eyes met Nora's as she glanced up at me once again, and I could see that playful flicker behind them as clearly as one watching a sunset. Her tongue swirled around my head slowly, which wouldn't have been so much of an issue for our current situation had she not also grabbed my shaft and begun to quickly stroke it. The softness of her her mouth on my tip and her wet fingers gliding across me was getting to be too much for me to handle any more, and I tapped her head gently with a hand, indicating that I was close. I didn't speak, not even wanting to attempt with Sun about six feet away rambling about who knows what. Rather than just keeping her pace, Nora apparently thought it would be more fun to increase the speed at which she was stroking me and the strength at which she was sucking me. My hands flew into my hair and my hips pushed forward, prompting her to take more of me in her mouth. She continued without any break in pace, and it wasn't something that I could hold back any longer. Moving one arm to my face, I bit my wrist to keep from moaning as I finished. I watched as Nora tried to take everything that I was giving her in her mouth, but I had been built up more than we had both expected as it seemed. She started to visibly choke after my fourth shot of semen, and pulled herself off of me to have a coughing fit. I wasn't finished, however, and proceeded to shoot a few more times on her face as she tried to regain her breath and swallow what she had taken in. The water helped wash away my fluids from her face rather easily, but not before I got a nice view of my girlfriend covered in my semen. It would have definitely been an enjoyable image, but I simply couldn't appreciate it to the fullest with her coughing, only due to who was on the other side of the shower curtain. I held up a finger, a sign begging Nora to keep it down, but fate was not on my side in this moment.

"Woah, you okay?" Sun's voice had stopped going on about Neptune and was now laced with a audible concern. "You sound like you're choking."

I pulled every single bit of concentration I could muster into the forefront of my mind, and maximized the effort of keeping my voice at a monotone level. "I'm alright Sun, just coughed."

"Damn, that's some heavy coughing bro. You sure you're-" His voice stopped abruptly, though I wasn't sure why as Nora hadn't made any other noise since she choked. I heard Sun's footsteps move away from the shower, only to hear them come back a few moments later. There was then what sounded to be something muttered, though it didn't sound to be directed at me. It was then that something was flicked over the shower curtain and landed on Nora's shoulder, who was still kneeling in front of me. Before I could really look at it, Sun's voice once again became audible- but this time, it wasn't directed at me. "Hey Nora!"

My blood froze in my veins at his words. It was then that I actually noted what he had tossed over the curtain- Nora's panties. I could swear that my face was turning eight shades redder than what was possible in that moment. Nora, however, didn't seem to share my embarrassment.

"Hey Sun!"

"Having fun in there?"

"Hell yeah! Tons of fun!" I pressed my palm against my face, my flushed skin darkening by the second.

"Sweet! I'll leave you guys to it." His feet began to disappear from under the curtain. "Careful not to choke again!" His words faded away as the locker room door swung open once again and slammed shut.

For what seemed like minutes, there was silence, the only sound around us being the running water of the shower. Nora stood and took hold of her panties, studying them for a second before shrugging and tossing the now soaked fabric out of the shower. She flashed me a joyful smile, one which I simply couldn't return with how hard I was blushing. I could tell that she was waiting for me to say something, so I sighed and said one of the many thoughts running through my brain in the moment.

"... You didn't put your clothes in you bag."

Nora giggled and rolled her eyes, flicking her wet hair to the side. "C'mon Ren, it's not that big of a deal! It's just Sun."

While Sun was one of our friends, I wasn't sure that Nora fully understood my feelings on having him know that we were showering together in the school's locker room shower. "I'd prefer to keep our escapades to ourselves, Nora."

"You don't get to complain after this." She pecked my lips lightly, giving me a look of victory.

I laughed at her expression, and wrapped my arms around her. I suppose that she was right- who cares if Sun knew? One look of the naked beauty in my arms was enough to persuade me that it wasn't worth the embarrassment. That had been _damn_ fun, and nothing should change that.

"Who's complaining?" My lips were back on hers as she giggled again. I slowly backed her onto the wall, and she smiled through the kiss.

"Does this mean there's a round two, Renny?"

I could feel my blood rush downwards once again. I pinned her wrists to the wall as my member began to press into her thigh. My eyes locked on here, her lust still as visible a I'm sure that mine was. Our desires were evident, and I knew that I was addicted. I'd gladly put up with Nora's shenanigans, her crazy plans, the teasing and the risks if it meant that this could all be my reality. _Our_ reality. I blinked and smiled.

"Who says that we'll stop at two?"


End file.
